I'll find you
by zoey and stark101
Summary: this is a story about a girl name Bella she lives in orphanage her parents killed themselves or was it all a lie? when two new students arrive Zoey and a boy name Sam will Bella's life change forever. this is my first story so tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first storie on here so rate and tell me if i should update more.**

Chapter one

I am running, I am running from something and I don't know what. My bare feet hitting the ground fiercely as I continue to run stepping on every rock trying to ignore the pain. BAM! I smash face first in the ground hitting my head hard against a tree. Someone yanks me by my hair and I scream.

"Bella wake up Bella!" I wake up breathing hard I look up to see Kim's frantic face. "I am ok just another bad dream"

"the same one?" Kim asked in a gentle voice I nodded I been having the same dream ever since I been put in a orphanage right after my parents killed themselves. I got up threw on my cloths and headed down stairs it was time for school well a private school for the orphans, the school wasn't really that big I mean I know every one there the school is Kindergarten up until 12th grade but there is not a lot of people in the school so its easy for me to learn everybody's name. Kim and I are in 11th were both sixteen and were best friends and are birthday are only a day apart.

I walk down to my first period which is math its my favorite class because I just love my teacher Mr. D no one knows his full name he only lets people say Mr. D not even are principal knows his real name but let me tell you he is the coolest teacher on the planet. I wonder who this sexy new kid is everyone keeps talking about I walk to the door only to see Tim and his sidekick blocking the door you see normal people would run away scared but you see I am not normal I mean I look normal I have long brown hair and even a cute face with hazel eyes.

"Excuse me" I said in my sweet little voice they laughed

"No" they said together I smiled my coldest smile and took a step closer

"Move now" I said in a icy voice

"Or what?" Tim asked

"Do you really want to find out?" I said just than Tim grabbed my wrist and pinned me against the wall his smile was ugly showing yellow teeth.

"what are you going to do now little girl?" he said in a nasty voice

"you really want to find out? OK but remember you asked for it" I kneed him in a place boys don't want to be need and he went down I ran but he grabbed my ankle and pulled me down I hit my head hard against the ground and saw stars dance before my eyes I can feel Tim trying to hold me down "Get off of me!" I meant to yell but it came out barley above a whisper. Then he was thrown off of me I have no idea what happened to him but I was glad he was gone, I tried to get to my feet but I was to tired my eyelids felt heavy someone was picking me up "Stay focused to close your eyes not now" a guy said this I couldn't match his voice to anyone and I new every one maybe this is the sexy new kid " who are you?" my voice was weak "Sam'' he said I was going to say my name but I passed out.

Instead of going in to the bitch blackness witch I hopped for I had terrible nightmares worst than ever before. At last I woke up my head throbbing like crazy trying to sit up I robbed my head "No, No dear you must rest" A nurse said she had curly black hair and was in a light blue T-shirt and white sweat pants I lied back down. A couple hours passed when the nurse came back in she gave me some Advil to soothe the headache I was able to go finally it was time for Social Studies my worst class Mr. Salvator hates me I think its far though because I hate him as much as he hates me. Walking into the classroom Mr. S. says " Isabella so nice of you to volunteer please show us your project" CRAP! Its still in my locker crap! " its in my locker may I go get it?" I inquired sweetly "No! you may not go get it you will take a zero and have a week detention for coming in late!" he hollered OW! Now that did not help my headache " I am not late I have a pass I just came back form the nurse because someone didn't move when I asked so they got what they were asking for" I replied looking at Tim as I said the last few words he looked at me innocently "TWO WEEKS DETENTION FOR TALKING BACK!" he screamed his face turning as red as if he just ate a red hot pepper . Will that is just terrific I take my headache rubbing my temples my head was excruciating can my day get any worse? What Mr. S said next made my day worse " Isabella we have a new student you have all her classes you must show her around and she has no were to sit so go give her your seat and stand in the corner over there" I got up and was so dizzy I had to grab someone from keep from falling over my breath came faster it felt like someone's hands were on my throat squeezing the life from me. "Bella are you ok? Bella?" it was that kid Sam's voice I tried to say No but I couldn't talk suddenly I got my breath back breathing heavily I nodded not trusting my voice to talk yet I walked to were Mr. S. said to go I looked up and saw the new student she looked like a blown up version of a doll she was my height but she was so…. Perfect her black her was straight and shiny her lips were bright red her cheeks had some pink in them and her eyes were icy blue cutting threw me like a knife cuts threw butter she is the one who did that to you she was suffocating you something inside me said and its true she was the one who did it to me but how? That is the question. The class finally ended and I went to the Barbie doll who tried to kill me "hi I am Bella" I said sweetly locking eyes with her

"Zoey now show me to our room" she said coldly "I already have a roommate and you sure as hell aint her" I said getting mad she laughed and pushed me to the side

"you also had a seat in Social Studies but that's gone now" she said oh no she didn't

" I'm only going to ask this once were. Is. Kim?" I said my tone dangerous she laughed

"she got adopted I am not surprised that she got adopted before you did" I was getting ready to slap her when I heard her whisper something then I was pushed back against the wall I tried to get out but it was no use I was pushed down and it was so cold it felt like wind is that what she said wind? Should I try let me see what are the elements? Ummm oh fire "fire come to me" I whispered I felt my hands get warmer, awesome " I am warning you now leave with your element and never come back again" she just laughed and I felt the wind go up to my throat "fire please scare her away and don't stop until she is away from me" I said her eyes widened as the ground around her started to burn the space closing in on her "your not suppose to control fire only water" she said backing away "well lets see if I can control water to" I said I called water to me and put out the fire her eyes went wide.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I sat down leaning against the wall putting my head in my hands I wanted to cry but I couldn't what good will that do?

"You Ok?" someone asked making me jump I looked around and saw Sam I nodded but I guess I was a really bad liar because he sat down next to me and said

" Tell me the truth I saw what happened back there so you really are the one I was sent here to protect" wait what ?

"um u can protect myself thank you very much'' I said getting up but he grabbed me and pinned me down on the floor putting his face inches from mine I tried to move but he was to strong

" You see people will do this to you there people much stronger than you out there to get you, you might control the elements but people out there can stop you from using it against them" he whispered in my ear his breath warm against my skin. He got off of me

"fine you can be my guardian or my protector or what ever but I am leaving tonight to go find my best friend and I don't care what you say I am going" I said he nodded and helped me to my feet

" Will leave tomorrow I want you to have your strength and there is no way I am letting you be in the same room as Zoey alone so you can sleep with me in my room I'll sleep on the floor I don't care your going to sleep in my room tonight even if I have to drag you" I smiled then nodded I went into my room and grabbed my stuff and followed Sam to his room.

Hey sorry I haven't updated in awhile I didn't know what to write and sorry It was so short but tomorrow I will give you guys a long one and I will even update a lot more to! Oh and a big thanks to fanfic-fanatic 119 you're a great writer you guys should check out her story called rain


	3. PLEASE READ!

OK I AM VERY UPSET WITH YOU GUYS! NO ONE REVIEWED MY LAST CHAPTER :'( SO I WANT UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER THAT IS LONG AND READY! FOR YOU GUYS UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 3 REVIEWS PLEASE AND THANK YOU

LOVE,

Samantha


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 **

**I walked into Sam's room it was huge "why do you have a bigger room then mine? And aren't you suppose to have a roommate?"**

**I asked looking around again it was just so big! His bed was pushed to the side if the wall there was a couch in the middle of the room even a plaza screen TV! I swear my little room can fit in here three times.**

"**lets just say I pulled some strings to get this room" he said with a bad boy smile then winked at me ok I hade this urge to giggle but I didn't and let me tell you it wasn't easy! Gosh why did he have to be so hot? I mean come on I'm Bella for crying out loud I don't do this kind of stuff over a guy. It was starting to get late I went into the bathroom and changed into something more comfortable witch was a red tank top and black pajama pants with skulls all over the pants I put my hair in a high ponytail moving my bangs to the side of my face so I can see better walked out to find Sam looking at his movie selection "what movie do you want to watch?' he asked not looking at me "how about a scary movie" I said sitting down on the couch "the scariest one you got" I added a couple minutes later he but in the crazies he sat down next to me with a bowl of popcorn. OK I have to say it was kinda scary because I did grab his arm and put my head in his chest when the movie was finally over we put in a comedy it was called the men who stares at goats let me tell you it wasn't really funny because in the middle of it I fell asleep with my head on his shoulder! But instead of just a normal dream I went into the terrible nightmare **_**I am running as fast as I can trying to get away but I couldn't I tripped and fell face first into the ground I was yanked back up by my hair I saw his face he had white hair and the most coldest darkest eyes I have ever seen. I was going to scream but I decided to show a wasn't going to let him get me that easily I punched him in the face but he grabbed my wrist he had it so tightly I felt it break I screamed out in pain.**_

"**Bella wake up it was just a dream wake up Bella" I opened my eyes to see Sam his arms were on my shoulders I hugged him tears going down my eyes **

"**it was just so horrible" I whispered he nodded and held me tight "**

**its ok" he said finally when the tears were done and I calmed down he got up I grabbed his arm**

" **no wait stay please" I said he nodded I moved over so he can lay down in bed he put his arm around me and I fell asleep.**

**I woke up in a empty bed, I looked at the clock it was almost noon and I have to find Kim I ran out of bed and grabbed my stuff I changed into new clothes witch was blue jeans and a black T-shirt that had red ink that ran across the top and it said "no autographs please" I laughed remembering when my mom got that for me on Christmas I almost died of laughing so hard me and my mom where so close then she had to go kill herself then my dad was so depress without her he killed himself too. Leaving me in a stinking orphanage I took my ponytail out and combed it leaving it down witch I never do I walked out of the bathroom to find Sam not in the room I went out the back door because the girls are not allowed in the boys room for any reason what so ever. I looked around to find Sam talking to the guard I walked up to Sam when they were finished talking **

"**hey sleeping beauty nice to see your finally awake" he said I laughed **

" **So what were you guys talking about?" I said pointing to the guard **

" **oh I was asking him if he could give me the keys so I could leave" I laughed again OK who does this guy think he is he can just ask for the keys and expect him to hand it over **

" **OK since that probably didn't work what is are-"**

**I stopped when I realized that he had the keys "what the how the?" I said totally confused he just smiled and grabbed my arm.**

**So did you guys like it? Oh and I changed it so people who don't have an account can review so please, please review **

**Love ya**


	5. Chapter 5

He dragged me to the gate we walked ,once we were out of sight Sam said "where to?" letting go of my arm I turned around I was thinking long and hard when it came to me.

"my house Kim and I promised that's were we will go if something happened its not that far of a walk" I said already walking the direction of my house. I looked back making sure Sam was following me he was.

"

So what's with you and your nightmares?" Sam asked I should've seen this coming

"will everybody has them its just a world of our imagination" I said trying to play dumb

"Yes but normal people don't have Nightmares everyday" he said

"true but normal people cant control elements but I can so lets just say I am not normal" Sam grabbed my waist and turned me around I tried to move but his grip was to tight I looked into his eyes mistake number one because I found I got lost in them in his black eyes it felt like I was drowning " Tell me about your dream I need to know these things" instead of saying something sarcastic, I told him all about the dreams and the man who is trying to get me.

" his name is Steve he is the most dangerous man in the world" ( sorry I know Steve isn't really a evil name but I couldn't come up with anything) I took a deep breath so he is real well that is just terrific please note the sarcasm. He let go of my waist and continued to walk . When we were almost at my house it felt like someone was fowling us Sam most have noticed to because he stiffened and stopped walking I slowly turn around to find the three biggest losers in the world Cory, Cody and Will " come on lets keep walking the just losers" I said grabbing Sam's hand dragging him with me

"Where you going cutie? We just arrived"

"that my friend is just why were leaving I don't want to catch any disease you three have thank you very much" and with that I gripped Sam's hand tighter and ran, we were almost there I could just barley see my house I ran faster, finally we were there I ran inside my house not caring if Sam followed or not I was finally back home "Kim! Kim!" I screamed praying she was here but she wasn't I looked around my dad's office one more time wait my dad's office this is were my parents were found dead and I promised that

I would never go in here turning around I ran out almost running into Sam he grabbed my arm " are you ok?" I nodded "I was just in my dad's office that's were they found my parents after that day I swore I would never go in there so I was just a little freaked out. That's all " I said walking to the couch "I'll make some dinner you should relax" Sam said I was about to reject a look from him shut me right up sitting down on the couch I turned on the TV I put on a random music channel and my favorite song started playing

_I want to be a billionaire so freaking bad buy all the things I never had I want to be on the cover of Forbes magazine smiling next to Oprea and the queen oh every time I close my eyes I see my name in shinning lights a different city every night oh I, I swear the world better prepare for when I'm a billionaire __Oh I'll have a show like Oprea I'll be the host of everyday Christmas give Travis I wish list I'll probably even pull in Angelina and Brad Pit_

"_Dinner is done" Sam called from the kitchen I got up and looked at what he made chicken and corn I sat down in front of him and smiled grabbing a chicken leg and eating it_

"_This is so good I didn't know you could cook" I said surprised _

"_then again I met you just yesterday" I said he laughed the rest of the dinner Sam and I talked about are families about my powers and just about everything _

" _I want to try something" I said getting up_

"_water come to me" I whispered I heard the ocean as the waves came crashing down I smiled " now get Sam soaked please" I said I looked up and saw Sam soaking wet head to toe I laughed then ran out of the room going upstairs to hide from him I heard his footsteps going up the step I ran into my room and hid in the closet "Bella come out come out were ever you are" I heard Sam say I tried my best not to laugh but I guess that didn't work out so well because Sam came to the closet and grabbed me throwing me over his shoulder I was laughing kicking his stomach or trying to at least he grabbed my ankles I suddenly realized were we were going "Put me down!" I screamed still laughing he was taking me to the bathroom once we were there he turned on the shower and put me under it I was still laughing "the water is so cold!" I shrieked now it was Sam's turn to laugh while his guard was down I grabbed him into the shower with me. We were both laughing now. Finally I turned the shower off and grabbed two towels trying not to laugh by how funny we both looked when I suddenly heard someone down stairs "Bella you here Bella?" my face lit up and I ran down the stairs "Kim!" I screamed hugging her then I looked at her she looked so tired and had cuts and bruises all over her " Oh My Gosh what happened?" I asked "That little bi-"_

"_Kim! Language" I said before she could say it "sorry but it was Zoey she did this to me and I finally escaped and I remembered the promise that we made so I came here" she said " THAT LITTLE BITCH!" I yelled "Bella!" Kim said "sorry" I mumbled I took Kim's hand into the bathroom that was still a mess "wow what happened here and who the hottie behind you?" Kim asked I laughed "Kim that's Sam, Sam that's Kim" I turning on the shower and putting a towel on the sink " here get cleaned off I'll bring you some new and clean clothes" I said walking out of the room with Sam on my heels_

_I want to give a big thanks to all the reviewers please review more and I want to give a big thanks to fanfic-fanatic 1197 you're the best and a great writer! =)_


	6. Chapter 6

"I am going to kill Zoey with my bare hands!" Sam and I were in the living room sitting on the couch while I was pacing back and fourth ."No one does that to my best friend!" I shouted I still cant believe what happened I mean, it wasn't a surprise that Zoey did it but its all just to much , Sam gave me a hug "its OK she is safe now they weren't going to kill her they want you we need to leave now they probably followed her" I nodded " but Kim is coming with us" I said he nodded he let me go " I better get my stuff ready I'll even back Kim's you can use my Dad's clothes he was a short man" I whispered and headed upstairs.

KIM'S PROV =)

I let the warm water calm me down I have to tell Bella what they said I know she figured out how to use her powers but there is still so much to learn. I mean if she uses it to much are calls more than two elements at the same time it will drain all her energy. Also I have to tell her the most important thing but then she will go their to get them and I cant let that happen the things there going to do to her will just be horrible I cant let that happen I wont let that happen but she will be so happy when she finds out I mean who wouldn't be I mean thinking your parents killed themselves is terrible and then someone tells them that there still alive will that well be just terrific how happy you will be since there not dead. But then find out they are captured and being tortured well wouldn't you do anything you can to find them? UGH! I don't know what to do. Maybe I'll ask Sam what to do, that's it I'll ask Sam their problem solved. Turning off the shower I got out drying myself of then throwing on the clothes that Bella gave me and headed down stairs I saw Sam sitting on the couch watching TV but still very tensed he looked like he was ready to take down an army for crying out loud!

"whoa you look like your ready to take down an army" said he looks at me a small smile tugging at his lips

"well you did just escaped from somewhere so I am pretty sure the followed you" his response caught me off guard I wasn't thinking about that damn!

"I didn't even think about that shit! I should've never came here!" I said he shook his head,

"no it's a good thing you cam and don't worry we have a plan" Sam replied I nodded

" um I have something to ask you" I said looking at him I continued

"well did you know Bella's parents killed themselves? Will I found out that they are still alive and there being tortured and I don't know if I should tell Bella because if I do then she will go to find them and I cant let that happen because they will do terrible thing to her but if I don't tell her and she finds out some other way she will never talk to me again what should I do?" I took a deep breath looking at him with pleading eyes he stood there shocked

" you cant tell her and don't worry she will forgive you, you are her best friend" he said I nodded just than Bella came into the room with three bags she threw one to Sam one at me and walked down the steps.

"what are these for?" I asked

" We need to leave now I packed all are stuff so come on" I nodded Bella grabbed mine and Sam's hand and dragged us out the door.

So watcha think I know it was short but the next one will be really long and full of surprises =) thanks and review, review, REVIEW =)


	7. Chapter 7

OMB thanks for the reviews everyone! anyway umm I am so sorry I haven't been updating in awhile! I'll make sure I get right on that but I need some help anybody got some ideas?


	8. I NEED HELP!

Hey everybody I just wanted to say it's not that I don't want to update it's just that I'm brain dead! Lol I have writers block. Can you people give me ideas?


End file.
